voyage en Terre du milieu
by camidrena
Summary: Longtemps après la guerre de l'anneau, les habitants de la terre du milieu vivent des jours tranquilles. cette histoire est celle d'Ebherin, fille du Gondor et du Rohan qui comme ça mère voudrait est guerière dans un monde qui n'en a plus besoin. fini
1. prologue

Cette fic se passe près de vingt –cinq ans après la chute de l'anneau.   

J'ai essayé de respecter l'univers créé par Tolkien, mais je sais qu'il y a des moments où ce n'est pas fait car j'ai du m'arranger pour que mon histoire soit cohérente ou tout simplement puissent être écrite. 

Voyage en Terre du milieu 

Bien des années après la chute de l'anneau, Eowyn regardait son dernier enfant jouer dans la pelouse de la douce Ithilien. Elle est née vierge guerrière au Rohan, pays de chevaux mais à présent elle est dame du Gondor, mariée à Faramir intendant du Gondor et prince de L'Ithilien.

De ses trois enfants, le plus âgé était Boromir, nom donner en hommage à Boromir du Gondor, qui perdit la vie dans la quête de la communauté de l'anneau. Le garçon avait les cheveux de son père, ainsi que sa stature, mais ses yeux il les tenait de sa mère car il les avait de la même couleur qu'elle.  Boromir avait maintenant plus de vingt années et était capitaine au service du roi, mais aussi l'héritier Faramir partit avec le roi vers l'Arnor.

Eowyn donna aussi à son mari une fille, qui avait de son père le sang de nùmenor et de sa mère la beauté. Ses cheveux étaient d'or et ses yeux couleur de la nuit, son visage le plus magnifique du royaume si on ne tenait compte de la reine Arwen, née elfe et possédant d'eux la perfection. Mais tout comme Eowyn, elle refusait son destin de femme, préférant l'art du combat à tout autre plus féminin. Ainsi était Ebherin.

Enfin, vint le jeune Merry, nom donner en l'honneur de l'écuyer de Théoden, qui avec Eowyn  fut à l'origine de la disparition du capitaine nazgul. Le petit Merry tenait plus des hommes du Rohan que de ceux du Gondor car il ressemblait à Eowyn en bien des points, mais élever en Ithilien, il avait aussi du Gondor la puissance et la noblesse digne d'un fils de roi.

Malgré l'amour qu'elle portait pour la vie et pour l'Ithilien, le plus bel endroit de la terre du milieu pour elle, Ebherin voulait toujours voir d'autre endroit, elle voulait se battre comme son frère contre les hommes du sud qui n'accepte pas la défaite de Sauron, même presque vingt-cinq ans après la destruction de l'anneau de pouvoir.

En ce jour, elle se promenait en Emyn Arnen car elle voyait de cet endroit la cité blanche. Vint à sa rencontre Bergil, fils de Beregon. Son père en temps que capitaine de la garde de Faramir était partit lui aussi pour le lointain Arnor et Bergil aimait la compagnie de la princesse car malgré son jeune âge, elle avait une connaissance des choses importantes. Mais ce jour, elle ne voulait pas parler de tout ce qui l'entour car les oiseaux, les arbres ainsi que toutes choses qui vit était pour elle un sujet d'émerveillement et chacun avait toujours son histoire. 

Elle laissa donc Bergil lui compter encore une fois comment était la vie dans la cité blanche, puis la guerre qui en détruit un partit. Le passage qu'il préférait était le retour du roi, et la reconstruction qu'il avait effectué. Bien qu'il ne vivait plus là-bas, il s'y rendait souvent avec sa mère et il voyait toujours hommes, femmes et enfants s'activer pour redonner vie à la cité. Le nain Gimli, et l'elfe Legolas avaient aidé les habitants grâce aux savoir de leur peuple.

Rêvant, Ebherin souhaita encore une fois retourner dans la cité blanche, mais une nouvelle fois elle ne pu le faire car personne ne pouvait l'y accompagner et une princesse ne peut se déplacer seule, même  pour un trajet si court.


	2. le rohan

Chapitre 1 : le Rohan.

Le lendemain, une compagnie vint du Rohan, pour faire par à Eowyn d'une requête de son frère. Il souhaita la voir au plus vite mais elle ne voulait laisser l'Ithilien sans personne à sa tête, car ni Faramir, ni Boromir n'était là et elle assurait le gouvernement de la province. 

Connaissant le désir qu'avait Ebherin pour voir de nouveau horizon, elle l'y envoya à sa place. Ebherin s'était déjà rendu au Rohan maintes fois, et elle y avait passer plus de temps que dans la cité blanche, mais elle ne déclina pas la proposition de sa mère, pensant se changer ainsi les idées pour quelques temps.

Elle avait son propre cheval, il se nommait lune grise, et était le fils de gris poil revenu dans son pays après que Gandalf eu pris le bateau qui l'emporta dans les Terres Immortelles. Il était rapide comme le vent, et son poil était soyeux, c'est pour ça que Eomer en fit cadeau à sa nièce pour son quinzième anniversaire. Il existait une complicité entre le cheval et Ebherin, de sorte qu'il la portait et lui obéissait toujours.

Ils mirent cinq jours pour arriver à Edoras, non presser par leur mission mais car lune grise chevauchait vite, et que les autres chevaux le suivirent. Mais il n'allèrent pas toutefois au bout de leur possibilité sinon le voyage n'aurait pas été si long.

Eomer fut surpris de ne pas voir sa sœur car il en était séparé depuis trois années et le sujet pour lequel Ebherin était venu n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais il accueillit sa nièce à bras ouvert car elle aussi il voulait la connaître mieux. 

Elle passa quatre jours à Edoras, avant de devoir repartir. Ce jour Eomer qui avait remarqué la passion de sa nièce pour le combat, lui fit don d'une épée, celle de Théden. Elle lui en fut très reconnaissante car l'arme était magnifique et se maniait bien. Il lui fit aussi part de ses craintes concernant  une dizaine d'hommes que l'on avait vu près de l'Isengard, des hommes qui  avait été fidèle à Saroumane par le passé.

Elle partit vers le Gondor, puis changeant d'avis se dirigea vers l'Isengard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ceci lui permettrait peut-être de s'affirmer en temps que guerrière, ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout. La route fut assez courte jusque là-bas, mais elle décida de s'arrêter au Gouffre de Helm, lieu qu'elle avait visité par le passé et qui gardait toujours une grande place dans son cœur.

Elle s'approcha et le garde qui ne la reconnu pas, lui demanda en langage commun son nom. Il avait parler en langue commune car les temps de terreur étaient passés, et les inconnus n'étaient plus des ennemis.

E : Je suis Ebherin, fille d'Eowyn de la marche et de Faramir du Gondor. Je me rends en Isengarde et je souhaiterais passer la nuit dans ses murs.

Le garde lui demanda d'attendre puis il alla voir son chef pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Malgré la paix qui planait sur tout le royaume, le Gouffre n'était jamais laissé sans protection. Ebherin eut l'autorisation de rentrer. Cela surpris les soldats de voir une femme habillée en cavalière et avec une épée. Le capitaine vint l'accueillir en personne et  l'emmena dans les quartiers du roi car elle était de sang royal.

Comme un des homme devait retourner à Edoras dans la soirée, le capitaine lui demanda de prévenir Eomer de la venu de sa nièce, car il savait que le roi l'aimait comme son enfant et que jamais il n'enverrait une si jeune fille en Isengard seule, surtout avec le problème des bandits qui rodaient dans les environs.

Ebherin repartit le lendemain avant le retour du messager, qu'accompagnait le roi Eomer car il ne voulait pas que sa nièce est des problèmes alors qu'elle était sur son territoire. 

Ebherin ne tarda pas a voir la grande tour au milieu de la clairière, car depuis l'action des Ents sur l'Isengard seul Ortanc resta debout. Elle ne vit personne aux alentours et mis pied à terre, laissant lune grise aller à son grès. Elle s'approcha de la tour est remarqua avec émerveillement sa structure dont aucun défaut ne sortait. Encore une fois, elle fut émerveillée par le savoir des hommes de Nùmenor, dont le sang coulait dans ses veines.

En s'approchant, elle entendit du bruit. Quatre hommes, grands et forts mais vêtu d'habit vieux et déchiré parlaient entre eux d'une époque lointaine où grâce à leur maître ils étaient heureux. Il s'agissait apparemment du traire Saroumane qu'Ebherin connaissait de nom. Elle savait aussi que ce nom était associer à la guerre de l'anneau et que Saroumane avait essayé de conquérir le Rohan.

Les hommes changèrent d'un coup de sujet et commencèrent à parler de leur vengeance car ils comptait attaquer le roi Aragorn et sa troupe lors de leur retour de l'Arnor. D'après leur renseignement, le roi du Gondor voulait passer quelques jours à Edoras avant de regagner sa demeure et ses hommes préparait un embuscade lorsqu'il passerais le pays de Dun, d'où venait la plus part des hommes qui voulait la mort du roi.

Mais un des hommes qui s'était éloigner venait de voir Ebherin et voulu s'emparer d'elle. Ebherin le vit et sortit son épée. L'homme savait se battre et était fort, mais elle avait appris cette art elle aussi et son père était un grand guerrier. Blessé par l'épée de Théoden, il appela les autres hommes et sept répondirent à cet appel. Sachant le combat perdu d'avance, Ebherin s'enfuit vers la forêt de Fangorn, car la venu dans l'Isengard réveilla un fort sentiment d'aventure chassant légèrement celui pour le combat. Mais avant tout, elle voulait prévenir son père et son roi de la trahison des hommes du pays de Dun et du danger qu'il y avait à passer par la-bas.

Elle atteignit Fangorn avant que les bandits ne puissent la rattraper et s'enfonça dans les bois.  Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin car pour eux la forêt était non seulement un lieu maléfique mais aussi synonyme de problèmes car ils se rappelaient bien des conseils de Saroumane au sujet de cette forêt.

Ebherin se retrouva bientôt au milieu de la forêt sans aucun repère qui lui permettrait de savoir où elle est. Elle atteignit la rivière, guidée par le bruit et sortit de la forêt en suivant, le même chemin que les Hobbits il y a des années, mais dans le sens inverse. Ebherin ne fut pas mécontente de sortir de cette forêt car elle ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Dans son sein, Ebherin ressentait le poids des années sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était encore jeune. Mais en même temps, cette forêt l'intriguait. Elle renfermait le souvenir de tant de choses magiques ou non... Elle avait aussi ressentit la haine des arbre pour les choses du monde extérieur, les choses comme elle. 

Elle siffla pour appeler son cheval, qui arriva assez vite. En plus de sa selle, il portait quelques provisions remises par Eomer en prévision du voyage de retour pour l'Ithilien. En ce lieu, son pays de naissance lui paraissait loin et magnifique mais elle ne pouvait y retourner maintenant, pas avant d'avoir accomplit sa tâche. Elle pensa à Eomer, se disant que lui saurait sûrement comment trouver le roi car malgré une grande connaissance des choses elle était incapable d'aller en Arnor sans carte mais cela lui ferait perdre trop de temps et elle le savait.

Pendant ce temps, Eomer avait quitté le gouffre de Helm pour se rendre en Isengard. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu en ses lieux et voir la tour d'Ortanc seule au milieu d'une clairière alors qu'avant elle était entourée d'ouvrage en métal destiné au orc et autres créatures.  Il y trouva les bandits, douze au total dont un était un blessé. 

Inquiet pour sa nièce, il demandait si elle avait été aperçu dans les environs. Les hommes lui rirent à la figure pour toute forme de réponse. 

A l'aide de ses gardes, Eomer les fit tous prisonnier et repartit avec eux au gouffre où lui et ses hommes commencèrent à les interroger pour avoir des nouvelles d'Ebherin.


	3. legolas

Chapitre 2 : Legolas.

Ebherin monta sur son cheval après avoir un peu réfléchi. Le mieux pour elle serait de remonter l'Anduin jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse traverser les montagnes puis trouver la route qui la conduirait jusqu'en Arnor.

Elle se mit en route sur-le-champ, en espérant avoir assez à manger pour tenir tout le trajet car elle n'avait que peu d'argent. Elle longea la forêt durant toute la fin de la journée et s'installa à la lisière de la forêt pour la nuit. Lune grise allait et venait dans l'herbe environnante, mangeant et se reposant selon les moments.

Ebherin avait trouvé du bois mort et fit un petit feu pour lui tenir compagnie car la nuit était noir et elle se sentait seule au milieu de tous ses arbres semblant comploter dans son dos.

L'elfe Legolas avait déjà visité la forêt de Fangorn en compagnie de Gimli, le nain qui était devenu son ami mais il y retourna plusieurs fois par la suite. Cette fois ci, il avait porté à Sylvebarbe un message de la part de son père et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il vit le petit feu à la lisière du bois. Ayant depuis longtemps quitter Sylvebarbe, il s'approcha lui-même pour voir de qui il s'agissait et vit une jeune fille très belle qui lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait déjà connu sans savoir qui.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, s'assurant qu'il avait son arc à portée de main. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver car le pas des elfes est très léger alors il lui parla.

L : Bonjour belle inconnue.

Ebherin sursauta et tira son épée car elle n'avait toujours pas vu Legolas qui était hors de portée du feu.

E : Qui êtes-vous ?

Legolas s'approcha un peu et elle vit son visage elfique. Elle laissa tomber son épée de surprise.

E : Vous êtes un elfe ? Je n'en avais jamais vu jusque maintenant.

L : Je suis Legolas fils de Thranduil. Et vous, jeune damoiselle ?

E : Ebherin, fille de Faramir, l'intendant du Gondor.

L : Dans ce cas, je connais vos parents.

E : Vous êtes Legolas ? Celui de la communauté de l'anneau ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle déduit de son silence qu'elle avait raison. Legolas resta avec elle et il parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Ebherin lui parla d'elle, de ses parents et de ses frères.. Legolas parla un peu des elfes et de son royaume mais surtout de la communauté et de leur aventure car c'est ceci qui intéressait le plus Ebherin. Elle finit par s'endormir tant elle était fatigué. Legolas alla chercher son épée et remarqua qu'elle avait appartenu à Théoden.

Au petit matin, Ebherin dit à Legolas qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre son père en Arnor mais ne lui dit pas pourquoi. Le prince elfe se proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au mine de la Moria, d'où Gimli le nain pourrait lui servir de guide. Legolas expliqua en chemin à Ebherin que depuis la mort du Balrog et la fuite des orcs, les nains avaient de nouveau essayer de reconquérir la Moria avec plus de succès cette fois.

Legolas avait sont propre cheval et ils chevauchèrent toute la matinée pour arriver  à la seconde rivière qui quittait Fangorn, tout au nord de la forêt. Legolas la traversa et continua en direction de la Lorien. Ils n'atteignirent ce lieu que le lendemain dans la journée.

Legolas avait quelques réserves de nourriture et Ebherin aussi mais ils durent ne pas manger trop au elle ne leur permettrait pas de tenir tout le chemin.

Les bois de la Lorien avaient beaucoup changé depuis le départ de Galadriel, car le pouvoir de Nenya n'était plus à l'œuvre depuis trop longtemps. Mais en entrant dans la forêt, Ebherin ressentit toute la joie qui habitait ce lieu durant des âges.

Legolas chantait dans sa langue des chants à la gloire de ce lieu, il était triste de ne pas retrouver l'endroit tel qu'il était la première fois qu'il y est venu. Les arbres se tenaient toujours debout, mais leurs feuilles normalement d'or en hiver était au sol, comme les feuilles de n'importe quel arbre. Il longèrent le cour d'argent pour atteindre Caras Galadon, jadis cœur de la cité elfe. 

Comme il était tard, ils se reposèrent à cette endroit. Leur chevaux étaient fatigués et Legolas dit à Ebherin qu'il devrait se reposer le lendemain car ils ne supporteraient pas un tel voyage encore une journée.

Ebherin refusa, sachant au fond d'elle que la vie de son père, celle de son roi, et celle de beaucoup d'autre personne était en jeu. Elle ne doutait pas de la capacité à ce défendre de ses seigneurs, mais plutôt de leur capacité à ne pas entrer dans un guet-apens alors qu'ils chevauchaient en paix sans se méfier des alentours.

Ils trouvèrent un compromis au petit matin, après quelques heures de repos. Ils continuèrent donc à avancer dans la journée mais sans monter sur leur cheval. Ils prirent ainsi le chemin inverse de celui qu'avait pris la communauté et Legolas continua à parler de ce lieu à Ebherin par moment, chanter le reste du temps. La jeune femme regardait émerveillée les arbres qui l'entouraient car elle n'en avait jamais vu de si beau.

Au Rohan, Eomer avait appris de l'un des hommes qu'il avait arrêté que sa nièce était venu, et d'un autre qu'un grand guerrier du pays de Dun avait soulevé son peuple contre le Rohan et le Gondor alors qu'ils vivaient en paix depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau. Il appris aussi le piège que cet homme tendait aux seigneurs Aragorn, Faramir et tous ceux qui les accompagnaient.

Il repartit à Edoras en vitesse, et dépêcha l'un de ses meilleur cavalier, un homme en qui il avait pleinement confiance et le fit convoquer. Il lui expliqua la situation, et l'envoya en Arnor au plus vite. L'homme partit au milieu de l'après-midi.

Legolas et Ebherin venaient de sortir de la Lorien, et tous deux lui lancèrent un dernier regard de tristesse car elle leur avait apporté réconfort et guetter de cœur pour quelques heures.

En sortant, Legolas se rendit compte que le pouvoir de Galadriel n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Les arbres semblaient toujours aussi coupé du temps qui passe. Tout comme lors de son premier voyage dans ce lieu, il remarqua que le temps ne semblait pas passer de la même façon en ce lieu et en dehors de la forêt.

Le soir, il se reposèrent à mi-parcours entre la Lorien et la Moria, à l'endroit où Aragorn avait soigné les blessures de Frodon et de Sam. Son cœur fut triste de repenser aux joyeux Hobbit qu'il n'avait revu depuis leur séparation près du gouffre de Helm.

Legolas ne se reposa cette nuit là, et il remarqua qu'Ebherin avait le sommeil agité. D'après ce qu'il compris, elle n'arrivait pas à sauver certaines personnes importantes, mais ne sut pas qui. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle lui cachait la vraie raison de son envie d'aller en Arnor et savait aussi que jamais personne ne laisserait une jeune fille comme elle traverser la Terre du Milieu seule, même en temps de paix.

Au Gondor, Eowyn était inquiète de ne pas voir revenir sa fille, et le fut encore plus quand un homme du Rohan arriva pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Sa fille avait eu connaissance d'une révolte et d'une attaque contre le roi qui allait bientôt se passer et on la soupçonnait d'aller en Arnor seule pour prévenir son père. Désormais, elle savait son mari en danger, ainsi que sa fille, et son fils aîné car il partait avec sa compagnie au pays de Dun pour calmer le soulèvement de la population avant qu'une guerre n'éclate. Jamais l'Ithilien ne lui paru si vide que ses jours où elle attendit le retour de sa famille.

Ebherin et Legolas arrivèrent au pied des montagnes quant au milieu de la matinée et ils commencèrent à voir des nains qui s'afféraient à monter et descendre de la Moria à qui il voulait rendre son ancienne splendeur. Malgré l'amitié entre Legolas et Gimli, tous les nains et tous les elfes n'étaient pas réconciliés et personne ne leur adressa les paroles alors qu'il suivirent le petit chemin qui les menait dans les mines.

Legolas n'avait pas oublié la terreur qu'elles lui inspiraient autrefois mais les temps avaient changé et elles n'étaient plus le tombeau qu'elles étaient devenues il y a bien longtemps.

Le bruit de l'arrivée d'un elfe fit le tour des mines en quelques heures seulement et Gimli qui espérait fort au fond de lui revoir son ami Legolas se rendis au devant des voyageurs. Plusieurs elfe qui n'avaient pas quitté la Lorien en même temps que Galadriel avait utilisé les mines pour se rendre à Fondcombe et à chaque fois qu'il était là, Gimli les avait fait passer.

Ce fut ainsi que Gimli et Legolas se retrouvèrent encore une fois alors que l'elfe et Ebherin arrivaient tout juste devant la porte.


	4. Gimli

Chapitre 3 : Gimli.

Leur retrouvaille furent animé et durèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Gimli les invita à le prendre avec lui et il apporta des réserves de nourriture pour au moins sept personnes. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Legolas expliqua à Gimli qui était Ebherin et où elle se rendait. Le nain promis de la conduire jusqu'à la comté car il ne désirait pas quitter les mines trop longtemps, du travail l'y attendant et qu'une fois là-bas elle serait en sécurité avec Merry ou Pippin. Bien qu'Ebherin fut malheureuse de quitter l'elfe, elle avait trouvé dans Gimli un ami  joyeux qui avait lui aussi beaucoup d'histoire à raccompter. Ainsi il lui compta sa version de la guerre pour l'Unique, et Ebherin vie les événements sous un autre angle. 

Le problème était que son cheval resté à l'extérieur ne pouvait pas aller dans les mines, elle le renvoya donc chez elle, avec beaucoup de tristesse. Mais Lune grise était attaché à sa  maîtresse et il savait d'instinct où elle se rendait. Il pris un autre chemin suivit par certain des nains pour passer d'une porte à l'autre de la Moria et se retrouva de l'autre côté pratiquement en même temps qu'Ebherin.

Pendant ce temps, Ebherin pu admirer l'œuvre des nains car Gimli la fit passer par les plus belles salles, celle qui avait été rénové. Le nain, tout comme l'elfe était une personne joyeuse qui ne manquait pas de conversion et plusieurs des siens firent une partie du voyage avec eux. Ebherin découvrit ainsi une race de la Terre du milieu joyeuse, travailleuse et qui aimait la bonne nourriture car chaque repas fait en leur compagnie lui semblait être un festin digne des jours de fête de sa douce Ithilien mais son pays lui paraissait loin dans ces mines profondes d'où elle ne voyait pas la lumière du jour.

Gimli avait à présent une connaissance sans faille des sentiers abrités en ce lieu et Ebherin fini sa première journée de marche en présence du nain dans la salle juste au-dessus de celle où la communauté c'était reposée. 

Gimli expliqua à Ebherin que le feu du Balrog avait détruit cet étage et ceux du dessous mais que la restauration allait à grande vitesse. Ebherin fut ainsi invitée à repasser en ce lieu dans les années à venir pour pouvoir le voir telle qu'il était autrefois.

E : Et qu'en est-il du pont de Khazad-dûm ?

G : J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit à jamais défait. Nous ne voulons pas le reconstruire en mémoire à la guerre de l'Unique durant lequel il tomba entraînant avec lui Gandalf dans les profondeurs du monde. Désormais, nous passons par les autres niveaux pour sortir.

E : Ce que j'aurai aimé connaître Gandalf. Mon père parlait de lui comme un homme d'une sagesse que n'égalait que son pouvoir. Avec mon roi, il lui a sauvé la vie.

G : Aragorn et Gandalf nous ont tous sauvé la vie, et Frodon aussi.

E : Frodon était un hobbit, parlez-moi d'eux maître nain.

Ebherin remarqua que Gimli avait rie en entendent ses paroles et elle voulu savoir pourquoi.

G : Mon ami Legolas m'appelait ainsi au début de notre amitié.

Il continua en parlant un peu plus des hobbit à Ebherin qui en conclu qu'il devait ressembler à des nains car ils sont des être joyeux, et aimant la bonne nourriture bien qu'il est moins d'entrain pour le travail et les aventures que pourrait en avoir un nain.

Durant la nuit, Ebherin fit encore un cauchemar. Elle essayait de sauver son roi mais il mourrait tout le temps. Et son père qui était gravement blesser lui disait à quel point il était déçu de l'avoir vu échoué. Ebherin se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux. Ne voulant pas retarder plus son voyage par un repos inutile à ses yeux, elle se mit à la recherche de Gimli à travers les mines.

Elle chercha pendant une heure quant elle rencontra l'un des nain avec qui elle avait mangé la veille. Il lui expliqua que Gimli la cherchait lui aussi. En la retrouvant, le nain lu expliqua que les mines pouvaient être dangereuses pour une personne qui ne les connaissent pas.

Sur ses mots, ils repartirent pour une nouvelle journée de marche dans la sombre Moria qui renaissait petit à petit de ses cendres. Cette fois, ce fut Ebherin qui du compter au nain ses aventures et lui parler de son pays.

E : Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment intéressant car ma vie est celle d'une princesse qui ne doit rien faire alors qu'elle désir se battre comme ses frères et acquérir un nom dans ce monde qui ne sera pas uniquement celui de la fille de Faramir et d'Eowyn.

G : Votre mère parlait comme vous, et elle a été cherchée la mort au combat durant le siège de Minas Tirith, mais elle a été guérie physiquement par Aragorn et mentalement par votre père.

E : Je le sais, mais elle a fait de grande chose pour être reconnu ainsi et moi non…

G : Et vous désirer vous rendre seule en Arnor pour cette raison ?

E : Non, je dois prévenir mon roi d'un grand danger qui le menace.

Après quoi Ebherin se tu, et Gimli ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sachant que la jeune fille n'avait pas mit Legolas dans la confidence de sa quête. Elle lui en parlerait plus le moment venu. Après une demi-journée de marche, Gimli voulu en savoir plus sur l'Ithilien car elle était dans son esprit le lieu où les rois du Rohan et du Gondor avait provoqué le seigneur du Mordor. Ebherin fut heureuse de parler de son pays et son esprit ne se porta que sur lui pour le reste de la journée.

Le voyage dans les mines était long et malgré ce que lui disait son guide, Ebherin avait l'impression de perdre du temps inutilement dans cet endroit. De  plus,  le soleil lui manquait de plus en plus. Ce fut donc avec un grand bonheur qu'elle ressortit par la porte Ouest de la Moria, celle par laquelle était entrée la communauté.  

La rivière qui longeait les portes coulait de nouveau comme dans l'ancien temps et ils la traversèrent à l'aide du pont fraîchement terminé. 

C'est à cet endroit qu'Ebherin vit Lune grise brouter tranquillement dans l'herbe en attendant sa maîtresse. Ebherin fut heureuse de le revoir car elle était inquiète pour lui, et aussi car elle ne voulait pas faire tout le chemin à pied sachant que cela lui perdrait trop de temps.

Alors qu'elle était encore à Fangorn, Ebherin n'avait pas envisagé un tel chemin pour se rendre près de son père car elle ne connaissait ni la Lorien, ni la Moria autrement que de nom lors de son départ. Alors que Gimli leur préparait des provisions pour le voyage,  la princesse  chercha au font de sa mémoire pour se souvenir du plus court chemin que pouvait mener jusqu'en Arnor.

Gimli avait l'intention de la faire passer par Fondcombe mais en son cœur Ebherin savait que ce passage rallongerait sa route de plusieurs jours et elle sentait de plus en plus que le temps pressait car les jours qu'avait choisi le roi pour son retour approchait vite.

Ce fut avec regret et uniquement pour tenir la promesse faite à Legolas que Gimli accepta de monter Lune grise pour le reste du voyage, où au moins une grande partit. 

Ils quittèrent les montagnes en suivant le lit de la rivière pour finalement arriver en Eregion, lieu autrefois peupler par les elfes mais dévaster par Sauron durant la première guerre de l'anneau.

Comme elle l'expliqua à Gimli, Ebherin comptait remonter cette rivière qui trace la frontière entre le pays de Dun et l'Egerion jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne croise une route qui devait la mener Bree, et donc à la Comté. Le nain ne pu qu'accepter devant la volonté de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'Ebherin sortait de la Moria, Boromir arrivait au pays de Dun avec sa compagnie et une autre afin d'essayer de calmer la fureur de ses hommes. A leur grand étonnement à tous, Eomer vint leur prêter main forte dans cette entreprise car c'est la haine de ses hommes pour son peuples qui les avait pousser à rejoindre Saroumane.

Beaucoup des hommes renoncèrent vite à leur folie et leur capitaine fut arrêter alors qu'il tentait de prendre la fuite. 

Sur cette victoire commune, Boromir et Eomer se rendirent en Ithilien pour rassurer Eowyn car ils connaissaient en leur cœur la douleur qu'elle avait de savoir sa famille en danger.


	5. le messager du rohan

Chapitre 4 : le messager du Rohan.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Ebherin se trouva prise dans une chevauchée rapide de quatre jours le long du flot gris, avec Gimli qui bien qu'il ne disait rien, désapprouvait ce moyen de transport ainsi que la vitesse à laquelle Ebherin menait sa monture.

Leur voyage commençait tôt dans la matinée pour ne finir qu'à la tombée du jour car ce pays reste assez dangereux pour toute personne ne le connaissant pas, bien qu'il fut désert de toute habitation depuis bien des années.

Alors que les deux compagnons et désormais amis approchaient de l'endroit où le flot gris et le Bruinen se rejoigne pour ne faire plus qu'un, Ebherin entendit le bruit d'un cavaliers approchant. Elle se mit à couvert avec son cheval mais Gimli refusa.

G : La guerre est finie, et votre royaume est en paix, que craignez-vous de cet homme ?

E : Je suis ici contre la volonté des miens et pour protéger mon roi des hommes du pays de Dun, je ne veux pas échouer car un des gardes m'aura forcée à rentrer en Ithilien, loin de tout danger.

G : Votre mère a cherché la mort au combat car elle ne croyait plus au bonheur mais votre père l'en a guérit, laissez moi vous aider à vous guérir de votre peur.

Gimli avança sur le chemin, face au cavalier qui arrivait vers eux, Ebherin resta en arrière, réfléchissant aux sages paroles du nain.

L'homme qui s'approcha des deux voyageurs portait l'insigne du Rohan, et dès qu'elle le vit, Ebherin se précipita vers l'homme.

E : Que fait un garde du Rohan si loin de ses Terres ?

H : J'ai été envoyé par le roi Eomer à la recherche de sa nièce que je viens de trouver si je ne me trompe.

G : Vous ne vous tromper point, mais sachez qu'elle est sous ma protection et qu'elle ne risque rien car elle se rend dans le pays de ses pères. Dite à Eomer qu'Ebherin est sous la protection de Gimli, fils de Gloin et qu'il la mène à la Comté d'où Merry, écuyer de Théoden et Pippin soldat du Gondor la mèneront au roi.

H : J'ai ordre de la mener jusqu'à sa demeure si jamais nos chemins se croisaient, donner moi une bonne raison de la laisser en votre compagnie.

E : Gimli est un ami des roi de Gondor et du Rohan, car il sauva la vie d'Eomer lors de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm dans laquelle Saroumane fut vaincu et il fut l'un des neufs marcheurs qui suivirent le porteur de l'anneau puis Aragorn dans leur quête.

Ebherin tira ensuite l'épée de Théoden, qui lui fut donner par Eomer avant sa sortie d'Edoras.

H : Je vous vois bien entourée et bien armée, jeune damoiselle, je vous laisserais donc si vous le désirer aller en Arnor. Mais faite attention car ma mission à aussi été de prévenir le roi Aragorn d'un danger qui le guettait car les hommes du pays de Dun se sont révoltée à nouveau contre le pouvoir et ils voulaient le tuer, mais Eomer fut mis au courrant de cette révolte et la route du roi est rendu sur.

L'homme remonta à cheval et repris sa chevauché vers le Rohan, Ebherin alla à son cheval et dit :

E : Me voilà débarrasser d'un lourd point car ma quête était de prévenir le roi de ce danger mais elle est maintenant achever car j'ai échoué et cet homme alla plus vite que moi.

G : Vous avez fait de votre mieux vu votre âge, et vos connaissances de la Terre du Milieu. Peu de personne aurait pu accomplir ce que vous avez fait en si peut de temps, et avec temps de détermination. Allons, je vais vous mener jusqu'à la Comté où vous pourrez attendre vos seigneurs puis rentrer chez vous en leur compagnie.

E : Je vous remercie Gimli pour ses paroles réconfortantes et pleine de bon sens.

Su ses mots, ils repartirent en marchant car désormais le temps ne pressait plus autant et Lune grise, quelle que soit sa ligner avait besoin de repos de temps en temps.

Il arrivèrent au chemin vert à la tombée de la nuit. Depuis le retour du roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor, ce chemin était de nouveau fréquenté car beaucoup de personnes se rendaient de l'un à l'autre des royaumes en passant par la veille route du sud. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce chemin que le roi voulait passer lors de son retour dans le sud de son pays, devant ainsi traverser le pays de Dun. Ebherin se savait près du pays rebelle, elle savait aussi son roi prévenu du danger qui le menaçait mais après une longue hésitation, elle choisit de ne pas se rendre seule là-bas, car elle venait de décider qu'elle n'était plus vierge guerrière mais exploratrice et voyageuse. Elle voulait connaître mieux le monde autour d'elle plutôt que de la combattre. 

E : Je crois que je vous dois ma guérison maître nain, car je ne désire plus acquière un renom en me battant, mais en devenant une savante sur les peuples de cette Terre. Ma mère guérit grâce à l'amour, mais ma guérison est différente.

G : C'est qu'elle n'est pas complète, elle arrivera bientôt car une femme aussi belle que vous trouvera bien un homme qui la veille pour épouse et si vous aimer cet homme alors vous pourrez enfin être heureuse.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin vert dès le lendemain, Ebherin toujours montée sur Lune grise mais Gimli allait à pied à ses côtés. Les jours depuis le départ d'Ebherin avait toujours été plein de soleil, mais frai et elle avait de plus en plus peur de voir arriver la pluie à mesure qu'elle remontait vers l'Arnor, beaucoup plus au Nord que son propre pays. Mais le temps resta stable cette journée encore et ils ne croisèrent aucun autre messager dans la journée.

G : Je croyais ce chemin plus fréquenté.

E : Moi aussi, mais nous verrons peut-être plus de monde demain. 

Les jours passèrent lentement alors qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin vert, et il leur fallu presque une semaine pour atteindre Bree alors que le soleil était encore haut. Gimli et Ebherin n'avait rencontré depuis le messager du Rohan, qu'un soldat du Gondor qui allait annoncer au roi la fin de la menace qu'était les hommes du pays de Dun. Il reconnu bien sur Ebherin et voulu la conduire jusqu'à son père mais elle refusa, demandant seulement de prévenir Faramir qu'elle l'attendrait dans la Comté.

L'auberge du poney fringant avait peu changer depuis la première visite des hobbits, elle accueillait juste plus de visiteur car les nains y passait toujours du temps, mais les messagers du Gondor et de l'Arnor ne s'y arrêtait que pour une nuit.

L'homme qui s'occupait de cette endroit paru étonné de ce qu'il voyait, mais dans ses temps changeant, Poiredebeurré était près à tous. 

Les deux compagnons prirent du repos dans l'auberge durant deux jours, car lune grise en avait besoin pour supporter la fin du voyage et le retour dans son pays. Gimli passa beaucoup de temps avec un groupe de nain de la montagne solitaire.

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur voyage en suivant la route de l'Est, et arrivèrent ainsi au pont du Brandevin alors que le jour tombait. Ebherin et Gimli avaient rencontré sur leur chemin un hobbit qui retournait dans la Comté, et qui chevauchait plus vite qu'eux, ce fut donc attendu que les deux ami arrivèrent enfin au bout de leur trajet.

Pippin avait établi son trou près du pont, et ce fut lui qui vint les accueillir à bras ouvert.

G : C'est assurément une bonne chose que de vous revoir, soldat du Gondor.

Il avait dit ceci car en l'honneur d'Ebherin, Pippin avait revêtu sa cote de maille et son uniforme de soldat.

E : C'est pour moi un honneur de vous voir, vous qui avez connu mes parent et mon roi.

Pippin leur fit bonne accueille comme il est coutume de le faire dans la Comté. Il les conduisit chez lui où il leur présenta sa femme, Diamond, et son fils aîné, Faramir. Désormais Pippin était sur ordre du roi le Thain et il assurait la sécurité des frontière du pays. 

Le lendemain, Gimli demanda à son ami de lui donner des provisions de nourriture car il projetait déjà de rentrer  dans la Moria, beaucoup de travail l'attendant là-bas. Il fit promettre à Pippin d'assurer la sécurité d'Ebherin jusqu'au retour du roi et de son père.


	6. la comté

Chapitre 5 : La Comté.

Ebherin fut très triste de cette nouvelle séparation.

E : Tous les amis que je me suis fait au cours de ce voyage doivent t'il me laisser dès qu'ils ont repassé à un autre le fardeau de ma protection ou n'appréciez-vous pas ma compagnie ?

G : Ni l'un ni l'autre, dame du Gondor mais tout comme mon ami Legolas, du travail m'attend dans ma demeure mais je vous promets de revenir jusqu'en Ithilien un jour, puis de vous mener dans la Moria qui sera alors entièrement rénover.

E : Je l'espère car mon cœur est triste de cette nouvelle séparation. Et  je ne sais s'il faut que je m'attache aux Hobbits, de peur de souffrir plus.

G : Faite-le, car votre cœur ne mérite pas souffrance mais joie et les hobbits apporte la joie à quiconque la leur demande.

E : J'espère bientôt vous revoir, car vous êtes aussi une personne qui apporte la joie et vos paroles ont fait du bien à mon cœur. 

Après le départ de Gimli, Pippin annonça à Ebherin qu'il désirait la conduire jusque Cul-de-Sac, pour qu'elle y rencontre les autres « voyageurs ».

Chevauchant côte à côte, ils partirent pour ce petit trajet qui devait durée environ une journée. Durant ce temps, Pippin essaya de récolter d'Ebherin toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait détenir sur le monde extérieur, et en particulier sur la Cité Blanche. Le cœur d'Ebherin se serra en entendant ce nom, car elle désirait plus que tout se rendre là-bas, mais elle n'avait pu le faire depuis des années. Elle parla à Pippin des travaux de réparation, se servant des mots de Legolas et Gimli car ils l'avaient vu renaître de ses cendres. 

Au cours de voyage, lorsqu'il fut rassasié, ou plutôt qu'Ebherin lui eu dit tout ce qu'elle savait, elle demanda à Pippin de lui parler plus de la Comté, et il fut bientôt partit dans un discours à n'en plus finir sur le pays de Touque, Hobbitbourg, l'herbe à pipe du sud et les exploit de ses parents et cousins. 

Les hobbits qui virent passer Ebherin sur son grand cheval, au pied du quel Pippin était sur son poney furent étonné car des grandes gens, seul le roi était déjà venu sur les terres de la Comté depuis le départ de tous les bandits qui avaient fait régner le terreur chez eux durant presque un an. Mais en regardant Ebherin, il se rendirent tous compte qu'elle était de rang royal, et certain de ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu d'elfe pensèrent qu'elle était de cette race. Mais Pippin leur disait :

P : Voici Ebherin, fille de l'intendant du Gondor, et prince de l'Ithilien et de la sœur du roi du Rohan. Elle vient chez nous pour quelques jours en attendant que le roi ne repasse par ici et vienne la chercher pour la raccompagner dans son pays, et elle est sous ma protection. 

Il arrivèrent finalement à Cul-de-Sac dans la fin de la journée.

E : Il m'est de plus en plus pénible de chevaucher durant toute la journée, jamais je ne pourrais rentrer chez moi.

P : Vous le pourrez dame Ebherin, car votre roi ne vient que dans deux semaines, et vous serrez reposez d'ici là.

Pippin la mena à Sam, maître de Cul-de-Sac depuis que Frodon s'était rendu aux havres Gris avec les porteurs des trois anneaux elfes. Dans ce trou, Ebherin se sentit encore plus grande que dans la maison de Pippin, car elle avait été construite par Pippin, en prévision du fait qu'il pourrait accueillir des grandes-gens mais pas Cul-de-Sac. Il avait amené Ebherin ici pour qu'elle visite un peu leur pays, mais aussi pour que les trois amis se retrouve un peu durant le temps de sa présence ici.

Sam fut heureux et très impressionner d'accueillir chez lui la fille de Faramir et d'Eowyn. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour Faramir car il avait renoncé à l'anneau, laissant Frodon partir alors que son frère avait tenté de lui prendre de force. Il ne connaissait que très peu Eowyn, mais il la trouvait très belle, bien que moins que sa fille.

Merry les rejoint le lendemain, et ensemble, les quatre personnes retrouvèrent la joie dans toute chose, car pris par leur nouvelle responsabilité et un souvenir qui ne s'efface pas de leur aventures, les hobbits n'étaient plus heureux comme ils l'étaient avant les cavaliers-noirs, la Moria, les Orcs, l'Isengard, ou le Mordor.  

Ebherin était heureuse elle aussi dans son pays, auprès de sa famille, mais elle voulait sans arrêt découvrir d'autre endroit et elle ne pouvait, gâchant ainsi sa joie.

Les hobbits firent découvrir toute la Comté à la jeune princesse, et beaucoup de Hobbit venait à Hobbitebourg pour la voir. On se souvint de ses deux semaines pendant bien des années car il est inhabituel de voir un hobbit soldat du Gondor, un autre soldat du Rohan, le maire d'Hobbitebourg, et une dame de l'Ithilien se promener dans la Comté en riant comme des enfants et s'émerveillant de chaque chose.

Puis Eomer arriva au pont de Brandevin, faisant porter la nouvelle aux hobbits que le roi, Faramir et lui-même viendrait chercher Ebherin le lendemain.

E : Cela m'étonne qu'Eomer sois venu jusqu'ici si peut de temps avant le départ du roi, il doit se passer quelques chose et ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Mais les hobbits ne lui dirent rien, et Pippin retourna chez lui afin de recevoir les inviter. Ebherin s'étonna de ne pas y aller avec lui.

M : Nous vous réservons une surprise, tel qu'en font les hobbits. Pour aujourd'hui, vous vous occuperez des enfants de Sam, pendant que lui et la gentille Rosie s'occuperont de cette surprise.

E : Qu'est-ce ?

M : Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin, et je ne vous en dirais rien.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait,  un hobbit cachait la vérité à Ebherin, ce qui la rendit plus curieuse encore mais elle s'occupa dans enfants sans poser de question car malgré son impatience, elle préférait attendre pour voir. 

En arrivant au pays de la Comté, Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir et Boromir, fils de Faramir furent accueillit par Pippin qui les mena jusqu'à l'endroit où Bilbon avait donner sa fête d'anniversaire avant de disparaître. Là, des hobbits s'affairaient de tous les côtés pour préparer un grand repas où avait été invité une centaine de Hobbits. En deux semaines, Sam avait fait un travail magnifique car rien ne manquait, et tout avait été pensés.

Aragorn ne pu s'empêcher de noter la présence du _mallorne_ au milieu des tables.

S : C'est un présent de la dame Galadriel.

A : La Comté est assurément béni car elle a même la protection de la Dame Galadriel.

Ebherin arriva pus tard près du grand arbre, et fut surprise de voir les personnes s'y trouvant. Elle eu même un peu peur de la réaction de son père et de son frère, car ils étaient gentils avec elle, mais aussi sévère, comme tous autres parents.

Mais Faramir fut tellement heureux de voir sa fille vivante, qu'il la serra dans ses bras. Ebherin commença à pleurer de joie.

E : Je suis désolé père, jamais je ne recommencerais mais j'ai eu peur pour votre vie et celle du roi Aragorn.

F : Ne t'inquiète plus, car nous sommes en paix désormais. 

Puis Ebherin alla voir son frère, et ils se parlèrent bas, si bien que personne n'entendit les quelques paroles qu'ils échangèrent. Elle alla ensuite vers Eomer, lui présenta ses excuses pour ne pas être retourner au Gondor, et de l'avoir obliger à quitter Edoras pour aller à sa recherche.

Eo : Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait, car dans ses temps de paix, je ne sors que très peu de Meduseld. De plus, sans ta disparition, jamais je n'aurais pu savoir ce que ses hommes préparaient.

E : Merci de votre gentillesse à mon égard, et aussi pour l'épée du roi Theoden car elle m'est désormais très précieuse bien que je vienne de renoncer à l'utiliser un jour.

Enfin Ebherin alla voir le roi. Avant qu'elle n'est pu parler il lui dit.

A : Je connais le mal qu'il y a en votre cœur car votre mère avait le même. Votre guérison viendra, mais ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même.

Elle le remercia de tout son cœur de croire en elle.

Le repas fut un festin digne de celui de Bilbon, bien que les inviter étaient très différents et de bien plus hautes stature. Ebherin parla beaucoup avec les hobbits, car bien que tous lui est pardonnés, elle avait encore honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Sam lui assura qu'elle ne devait pas, car elle avait suivit son cœur mais ceci ne changea pas ce qu'elle pensait.

Pippin, Merry et Sam furent très heureux eux aussi de revoir Grand-pas, leur guide et les autres. Les rois trouvèrent en eux des gens différents de ceux qu'ils avaient quitté au Rohan après la chute de l'Ennemi, car les hobbits avait grandi dans leur esprit et avait connaissance de bien plus de danger. 

Les autres hobbits présent ne parlèrent que très peu aux grande-personnes, mais ils se ventèrent durant des semaines d'avoir été aussi près d'eux, surtout du roi du Gondor qui avait une bonne réputation chez ce peuple, pour un homme.

Mais le temps des adieux se fit vite sentir, rappelant à Ebherin ce qu'est le peine de perdre des amis. Elle alla voir un par un chacun de ses nouveaux amis : Pippin, Merry, Sam mais aussi Rosie. Elle leur promit de revenir les voir, et de les inviter à voir l'Ithilien.

S : J'ai déjà été là-bas, avec monsieur Frodon, et je lui ai fais du ragoût de lapin.

E : J'aurais aimer connaître ce Frodon, et Gandalf aussi. Mais je vous connais vous et ceci fais déjà mon bonheur.

M : Et vous connaître fait le nôtre. Nous nous reverrons car je suis soldat de la marche et Pippin soldat du Gondor, vos deux pays.

En souvenir, ils donnèrent à Ebherin une pipe en bois, fait selon la tradition de leur pays, Ebherin n'ayant rein pour eux, leur promis de revenir rien que pour leur donner leur cadeau.

Ce fut sur cette note heureuse qu'elle remonta sur Lune grise pour affronter le long chemin du retour et rentrer enfin chez elle.


	7. épilogue

Epilogue :

Trois années avaient passé depuis qu'Ebherin s'était rendu seul en Arnor pour la première fois. Elle avait lors de ce voyage eu de nombreux compagnons de route, qu'elle n'avait pas encore revu depuis, mais elle était encore jeune et la patience n'avait jamais été un problème.

Sa mère ne l'avait plus laissé seule durant des semaines après son retour, tellement elle avait eu peur de la perdre à nouveau, mais en même temps, elle comprenait son mal car il avait été sien durant sa jeunesse. Après quelque temps, Eowyn se rendit avec sa fille dans la cité blanche ou Ebherin devint une dame d'honneur de la reine Arwen. Elle passa ainsi deux années au service de l'elfe devenu mortel par amour.

Un jour, elle fut convoquée par le roi.

A : Je sais que vous aimez votre place, mais je sais aussi que vous désirer voyager car c'est dans le voyage qu'est votre cœur. Vous avez eu du Rohan un cheval dépassant de loin toutes les capacités du meilleur cheval du Gondor et je veux vous nommer à un autre poste car une nouvelle aire commence. Je sens que les femmes telle que vous et votre mère vont devenir de plus en plus importante et si vous le souhaitez, vous serez la première femme soldat au service du Gondor.

Ebherin resta stupéfaite devant ce que venait de lui dire Aragorn, elle voulu parler mais il l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

A : Votre rôle sera de transporter les messages les plus important le plus vite possible à leur destination, dès que vous aurez une assez grande connaissance de la Terre du Milieu  et de ses peuples.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Ebherin se retrouva dans ce qui pourrait être considérer comme la première école du Gondor, pour apprendre d'autres langues et d'autres peuples que les siens.

Elle devint en moins de deux années, le meilleur messager du roi et car elle ne se rendait pas qu'en Arnor et partout où elle allait elle se faisait des amis pour l'aider à trouver la meilleure route et surtout le plus rapide.

Ebherin fut bientôt considérer comme une grande dame dans toute la Terre du Milieu, car tous ses peuples la connaissaient et l'aimaient.

Elle revit plusieurs fois ses amis au cours de ses chevauchés, et elle invita Gimli et Legolas à visiter son pays. Les hobbits virent aussi, car ils voulaient revoir le Gondor et le Rohan, et ils leur fut préparer un accueil digne de celui préparer par Sam pour Ebherin et ses seigneurs.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Ebherin permis au roi Aragorn de se rendre compte du besoin de changement de son peuple face aux anciennes valeurs et les femmes furent admissent dans l'armée dès cet instant. Par la suite, beaucoup d'entre elle devinrent de grand capitaine, et se firent une place dans les livres d'histoire au même titre que les hommes. Ainsi Boromir fils de Faramir devenu un grand capitaine fut autant connu par les gens que lui survécurent qu'Ebherin fille de Faramir.

Je sais que la fin n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire, mais j'ai remarqué que le rôle des femmes dans la trilogie de Tolkien est assez limité, et je voulais que ça change, au travers d'Aragorn.

Pour tous ceux qui veulent me dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire, écrivez-moi à elodie.10wanadoo.fr 


End file.
